Workshop
Upgrade Progression Upgrade Experience (XP) States of Repair Building Function *Each Unit can have 9 different designs (templates, or combinations of Items). *Units are assigned a design individually. Therefore, a Platoon may consist of units with several different designs. *Customized units and non-customized units have the same repair time. *The icons/symbols of customized units are seen by attackers. This can make hiding them difficult. *The workshop capacity is determined by the level of the unit that wanted to be customized (example: level 7 unit has 700 capacity, Level 9 unit has 900 Capacity), but not by the workshop level. *If a unit already has a modification, and it is changed to a new design template that also has that modification, you do not have to pay for the mod twice. Customizable Units 20 Units Schematics are currently available for Customization in the Workshop : Infantry Units :#Heavy Gunner :#Mortar Team :#Sniper :#Suicide Bomber :#Hercules :#Valkyrie Vehicle Units :#Razorback :#Rhino :#Humvee :#Paladin :#Mega Tank :#Suicide Truck :#Gatling Truck (Available only in Event Shop) :#Flame Assault Vehicle (Available only in Event Shop) :#Laser Tank (Available only in Event Shop) :#Hellfire Tank (Available only in Event Shop) :#Behemoth (Available only in Gear Store) Aircraft Units :#Wing Drones :#Cobra :#Thunderbolt Customizable Items *Each Schematic has several Customizable Items, called Components. *1 to 5 of these components are grouped into groups, called Component Groups. *3 to 6 Component Groups may be found on a Schematic. For Further Information See UNIT CUSTOMIZATION. Related Missions Update History *The gained the ability to Replicate GEN III Components in the . *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 21 in the . *The gained the ability to Replicate GEN III Components in the . *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 20 in the . *The gained the ability to Replicate GEN III Components in the . *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 19 in the . *The gained the ability to Replicate GEN II Components in the . *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 18 in the . *The reduced Upgraged Times for Levels 4 thru 15 in the . *The removed All Power Usage for all Levels in the . *The gained the ability to Replicate GEN I Components in the . *The reduced Upgrade Times for Levels 9 to 11 in the . *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the . *The gained the tab in the . *The restructured its Upgrade Times for all levels in the *The gained the tab in the . *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 11 in the . *The added 2 Schematics in the . *The began showing details of unlocked Components in the . *The added 2 Schematics in the **The Humvee and Thunderbolt Schematic. *The added 2 Schematics in the **The Hercules and Rhino Schematic. *The added 2 Schematics in the **The Mortar Team and Razorback Schematic. *The had its Repair Time reduced to 30 seconds in the . *The was introduced with 4 Schematic available in the **The Heavy Gunner , Suicide Bomber , Paladin , and Mega Tank Schematics. *The was introduced in the . *No Further Updates. Additional Facts * Trivia *The has a Structure Footprint of x . *''Building Pixel Sheet Code : '' Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 06/27/13 ) - 6/27 - Introducing Customizable Units - ( Official ) - Workshop Intorduction *Kixeye Forum ( 08/27/15 ) - Reverse Engineering - ( Official ) - Component Replicator Introduction *Kixeye Forum ( 12/22/16 ) - WrongThinker Thinks #09 - Building Upgrade Times: Revisited ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 03/07/18 ) - Command Center 13 Briefing ( Official ) - Level 13 CC Introduction. * Gallery HG-Workshop1.png Suicide-Workshop1.jpg Paladin-Workshop1.jpg MegaTank-Workshop1.jpg PlatoonWithUpgradedUnits.jpg UpgradedUnits.png InfantryTraining_Agility.png GameUpdate 08-27-2015.png|Game Update : Aug 27, 2015 Component Replicator Gallery - Historical Workshop-ConceptArt.png|Workshop Concept Art by : Fritz Stiker Video Navigation Category:Buildings Category:Buildings-Military Category:A to Z